The New Direction
by AirBoomRKO619
Summary: Krystal is a well known show choir winner. She moved from Minnesota to Lima with her two parents. The glee club hears her singing in the auditorium and ask her to join and help her beat Vocal Adrenaline one last time before her school year finishes. In the mean time she catches the eye of the silent job that loves to dance. Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own any of the songs that is in this story. I do not own Glee, if I did Matt would come back and Rachel and Puck would be a couple.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

I was walking around the school, hoping I'll bump into someone who can help me get around. I'm never here in Ohio, I'm originally from Minnesota. I came across a choir room, I heard singing and laughing. I looked inside and saw a group of people singing and dancing and fun. I smiled and kept walking on, I came across some double doors. I pushed them open and I looked around and saw it was the auditorium. I walked down to the stage and sat on the edge of the stage.

MATT'S POV

_I open my eyes the world seems a different place,__  
__The colours are brighter and the air is sweet to taste.__  
__see it's like I woke up from a nightmare that tied me down,__  
__I was smothered and trapped inside a sleep way underground_

"Guy do you hear that?" Quinn asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads, we quickly wet to the auditorium. I saw the door open, I looked inside and saw the most beautiful girl on stage. I waved for everyone to be quiet, we all walked in and sat down.

_Its time I learned to fall,__  
__To say the word goodbye.__  
__To feel the sunlight on my face,__  
__Maybe that means..._

_I'm ready to fly,__  
__I wanna breathe in and breathe out and be who I am,__  
__Let go of fear wanna feel alive.__  
__I'm ready to fly,__  
__The more that you hold me back you set me free,__  
__You help my heart decide..__  
__Maybe I'm, maybe I'm ready to fly._

_Where is your faith, where is your love for me?__  
__Why do you fight the things I imagine in my dreams?__  
__See the poison is strong, an addiction is tough to break.__  
__But love is the hardest thing I have ever had to shake._

_Its time to break these chains,__  
__To look you in the eye,__  
__To tell you that its over now,__  
__So Maybe that means..._

_I'm ready to fly,__  
__I wanna breathe in and breathe out and be who I am,__  
__Let go of fear wanna feel alive.__  
__I'm ready to fly,__  
__The more that you hold me back you set me free,__  
__You help my heart decide..__  
__Oh Maybe I'm, maybe I'm ready to fly._

_(Give me the strength to walk away)__  
__(Give me the strength to stay the road ahead)__  
__Even if it's a lonely place.__  
__(Give me the hope to mend this heart)__  
__(Give me the chance to see love smile, smile again)__  
__To see love smile.._

_Its time I learned to fall,__  
__To say the word goodbye.__  
__To feel the sunlight on my face,__  
__Maybe that means...Oh maybe that means_

_I'm ready to fly,__  
__I wanna breathe in and breathe out and be who I am,__  
__Let go of fear wanna feel alive.__  
__I'm ready to fly,__  
__The more that you hold me back you set me free,__  
__You help my heart decide..__  
__Oh maybe I'm, maybe I'm ready, oh maybe I'm ready, to fly._

Mr. Schue and everyone started clapping, Rachel included.

"Your amazing" Mr. Schue said.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked her.

"Um, Krystal Page" She said.

"How would you fell about joining New Directions?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Not interested. I mean I am, but I don't do competitions anymore" She told us.

"What do you mean 'anymore'?" Finn asked.

"Her old Glee Club won Nationals 3 years in a row until Vocal Adrenaline came alone and bet them. Krystal's old glee club was like the most liked Show Choir team. Everyone adored them… I still do" Kurt said.

"And after that my glee club split up after everyone leaving to different places. I was the only sophomore in my old glee club" She said.

"What year are you in now?" Puck asked her.

"Senior" She said. Same as me.

"Why don't you join us? I could tell you miss it" Quinn said.

"I don't know. I mean I've always wanted to get back at VA for a long time. But my parents never supported me through it and moved here, there never thought about looking through the school clubs here. So in other words I'm in… only to get back at VA and annoy the crap out of my parents" She said. I smiled and Mike nudged me, we walked out.

"You like her" Mike said.

"I don't know her Mike" I told her.

"Well get to know her. I mean she's your locker buddy" Mike pointed to my locker. I looked over and saw Krystal opening her locker.

"Dude, this is going to be awkward as hell" I told him.

"Don't make it awkward, I'll see you later dude" Mike patted my back and walked off. I sighed and walked to my locker.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot a pen. Crap" I heard Krystal whisper to herself. I opened my locker and got a pen out.

"Here, you can use this" I told her.

"Thank god, you are a life saver" She sighed in relief.

"It's no problem" I smiled at her.

"Hey weren't you with everyone back in the auditorium?" She asked me.

"Yeah, so what's your first class?" I asked her.

"English" She told me.

"Cool, we'll be in the same classes. Since I'm a Senior as well" I told her.

"Do you mind showing me around?" She asked me.

"No problem. We better get going" I told her.

"Alright" She closed her locker and started walking the wrong way.

"Krystal" She turned to me. I pointed the other way.

"I knew that" She said as she walked past me. I chuckled, shook my head and caught up to her.

KRYSTAL'S POV

Towards the end of school, I texted my parents and said that I'm going over a friend's house to study. But really I'm going to Glee.

"Okay give me the update in Glee" I told Matt as we sat down in the library to study for our science test next week.

"Okay well it's been mostly drama. Obviously Quinn's pregnant, everyone thought Finn was the father but it ended up to be Puck's. Rachel's mother is the new coach for VA. Um badfro, over there has a fascination for Rachel and keeps on annoying her" Matt told me.

"So avoid or basically threaten him" I told Matt.

"Well threating won't help considering your 'hot' in Puck's words, we'll get horny" Matt said.

"So you don't think I'm hot?" I pouted at Matt.

"Hot is an understatement. Your gorgeous" Matt told me with a side smile. I picked my science book up and hid my face. I felt lips on my cheek.

"Hey cutie" I looked to my side and saw Puck. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Matt gets a blush and I get a eye roll, that's not fair" Puck said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Leave them alone Puck. They need to study" Quinn said and pulled him away. I smiled at Quinn and mouthed 'thank you'.

Matt and I started asking random questions from the text book. That's my way to study, the bell rang and we walked to glee. I sat next to Matt with Mike on the other side of Matt and Quinn sat next to me. I don't care if she's pregnant or not. Mr. Schue walked in and wrote 'Duets' on the board.

"What's a Duet?" Mr. Schue asked everyone.

"A blanket" Britany called out. Matt told me everyone's name.

"No, a duet is two people singing in unison. Like Diana Ross and Lionel Richie or Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. This week the girls get to pick their partner from this hat. Now since Krystal is new, she can go first" Mr. Schue said, I sighed and walked up, I dipped my hand in and pulled out a card. I opened it and smiled.

"Matt" I showed them. I walked back to my seat.

SANTANA'S POV

I looked over at Krystal and Matt. I smiled and nodded to Quinn, we're so getting them together buy the end of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

MATT'S POV

I walked to my locker when Glee was finished.

"Leave me alone badfro" I heard Krystal call out. I looked at Mike and he nodded his head, I walked around the corner and saw badfro. I walked over and wrapped my arm around Krystal's shoulder.

"Is he bothering you babe?" I asked her.

"He was just leaving" She said dryly.

"You heard her, beat it" I shot him the death glare. Badfro ran off, I walked over to my locker where Mike is standing.

"What did badfro want?" Mike asked Krystal.

"Inappropriate things" She said and opened her locker.

"If he bothers you anymore, come to one of us. I'll go ninja on him" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, but aren't you suppose to be with Tina for the Duet thing for Glee?" Krystal asked him.

"I can't sing" Mike said.

"I doubt that. Just try" Krystal told him.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked him.

"Na, I have dance. I'll see you later" Mike patted my back and gave Krystal a hug and walked off.

"Did you want to come over so we can practice our duet?" I asked her.

"Sure. I have to stop off at home for a sec if that's alright" She told me.

"That's not a problem" I told her. We walked to my car and drove to her place.

"I'll be right back" She told me and ran inside.

KRYSTAL'S POV

I ran inside.

"Mum, Dad!?" I called out. I looked in the kitchen, nothing. I went up stairs to their room, nothing. I walked to my room and saw a note. I walked over and picked it up.

**Dear Krystal,**

**Your father and I have gone to your Aunt Chelle's because she need help with something. We won't be back until Wednesday or later, we're not for sure about that. I hope you had a great day today and made some friends.**

**Call me if you need anything, money's on the counter for at least 2 weeks, we should be home by then.**

**Xx Mum**

I sighed and changed into some comfy clothes, I walked down the stairs and outside. I locked the door and back to Matt's car.

"Hey what took you so long?" Matt asked me with a worried expression on his face. I handed him the letter.

"Wait, your parents are letting you stay home, by yourself for 2 weeks?" Matt asked me.

"It could be even longer, I never know with them" I told him.

"Okay got pack some clothes, your staying with me" Matt told me.

"Matt, I can't impose like that. Plus I've got a puppy that need to be feed and walked and all the stuff" I told him.

Matt pulled his phone out and called his mother.

"Hey mum, yeah I'm on my way home in a moment. I was wondering if a friend of mine could stay with us for a little while. Her parents are out of town and she doesn't know when they're coming back… she's got a puppy… okay thanks ma, I'll be home with her in a moment. Love ya" Matt hung up.

"Matt" I groaned.

"Don't groan at me, not march your cute little butt and get some clothes. I'll get the dog food and your puppy" Matt told me. I pouted and we walked back inside.

"Roxy" I called out. I heard the pitter patter of Roxy's feet on the vanished wooden floors. Roxy is my 6 week Golden Retriever, she was a present from Aunt Chelle when we moved here. I walked up to my room and packed some clothes into a small suitcase. I walked down the stairs and saw Matt playing with Roxy, I shook my head. I walked over to Roxy's cupboard and grabbed her food and some clean bowls, I grabbed her treats.

"Alright I'm ready" I told Matt.

"Alright, I'll take those" Matt said, I hooked Roxy up to her leash and we walked to the car. Matt loaded the car and I got Roxy inside. I gave her a bone so she doesn't stays quiet on the way to Matt's.

"So tell my why did you parent sleave you the first week here?" Matt asked me.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to call her and asked her. I'll do it when we get to you place" I told Matt. He nodded his head and turned the radio on. I grabbed my notebook out and started writing down all the female and male duet songs I know of.

"Alright just a heads up, there are 5 kids in the house. Max he's 2 months, Jasmine she's 4, Jacob he's 8, Kyle he's 13 and myself. I normally have to babysit because my mum works as a midwife along with Puck's mum, so there will be a lot of screaming" Matt told me.

"Okay" I said.

"What are you going?" Matt asked me.

"I'm writing down all the duet songs I know… Male and Female of course" I told him.

"We'll we're here" Matt told me. I looked up and grabbed my school bag and put it on my back. I got Roxy out, Matt got Roxy's stuff and mine suitcase. Matt walked up and opened the door.

"Ma we're home" Matt called out. Roxy started sniffing around and walked over to Max and Jasmine, she sniffed around them and laid down next to them.

"She's well trained. Oh you must be the friend. I'm Meredith Rutherford, I'm Matthew's mother"

"I'm Krystal Page, I just started school today. Thank you for letting me stay here, you didn't have to do this Mrs. Rutherford" I told her.

"Oh nonsense, your welcome here anytime honey. Matthew take her stuff up to your room, I would of given you the guest room but Matt's older brother and his fiancée are staying here for 3 days. Please call me Meredith or Ma honey" Mrs. Ru-Meredith told me.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked her as we walked into the kitchen.

"Pasta. So tell me about yourself Krystal" Meredith told me.

"Well there's nothing interesting about me. I live with my parents, I have no siblings and I have a pet puppy Roxy" I told her.

"Do you sing or dance?" Meredith asked me.

"I do sing and dance, I'm not that good at any of them" I told her.

"Liar, you have a beautiful voice and we'll win Regionals" Matt told me. I hid my blush, I saw Meredith smiled at me.

"She's really good at singing, dancing on the other hand. I have not seen that yet" Matt told his mother as he opened the fridge.

"Uh-uh, no I'm cooking dinner right now. No food" Meredith told Matt.

"I was getting a drink. Krystal, do you want a drink?" Matt asked me.

"Water's fine" I told him.

"Chocolate Milk it is" Matt told me. I playfully smacked his arm.

"So what this weeks assignment in Glee?" Meredith asked us.

"Duets. Krystal and I are partnered together" Matt said.

"Have you picked a song yet?" She asked us.

"Not yet. I made a list of all the duets I know" I told her.

"Well yous can decide after the kids are put to bed" Meredith told us.

After dinner, I took Roxy outside to do her business and walked upstairs and saw Matt talking with Kyle.

"How come I can't get a girl to go on a date with me?" Kyle asked Matt.

"Kyle, your only 13, you don't need to start dating right now. Daniel didn't find Payton until his first year of College. You don't need a girlfriend yet bud" Matt said.

"He's right Kyle. High school relationships cause so much drama, and I'm pretty sure you don't want drama In your high school years" I told him as I sat next to Matt.

"I know. Girls love the drama so they" Kyle said.

"Tell me about it" Matt and I said.

"But not every girl does. I hate drama, it gives me headaches and I'm going to get a lot of headaches in my last month of school" I told Kyle.

"Just focus on your studies for now and get use to the homework load" Matt told him.

"Okay" Kyle said.

"Alright, nigh dude" Matt fist bumped his brother and we walked to Matt's room.

"Alright let me see the list" Matt told me. I handed him the list.

"Wow this is a lot" Matt said.

"I know" I told him and laid on his bed.

"What song would suit us best? Now that's a tough one" Matt said.

"I think we should do Can I have This Dance" I told him.

"Why's that?" Matt asked me.

"It's got both singing and dancing" I answered him.

"I've never heard of it" Matt told me. I rolled my eyes.

"How could you not of seen High School Musical? My god you have not lived" I grabbed my laptop and got the music video up, he watched it and I could see that he adores this.

"We're so doing that" Matt told me.

"We can either learn the dance that is made for this or we can make up our own" I told Matt.

"I think we should learnt the dance" Matt told me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now I'm going to make you watch all three movies now" I told him.

"I don't mind" Matt said.

"Alright you two, bed now. You have school tomorrow" Meredith told us.

"Alright, night ma" Matt smiled at his mum.

"Night you two" Meredith told us and walked off.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom, you can change here" Matt told me and got up.

"Thanks" Matt walked out and I quickly got dressed for bed. I put my hair up in a quick bun and I looked up the lyrics so Matt can learn and remember them. Matt walked and my eyes widen when I saw his abs.

"You like?" Matt asked me. I looked back at my computer and tried not the blush, I heard him chuckle a little bit and he sat next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" Matt asked me.

"Getting the lyrics up so you can look at them" I told him, he closed my laptop and took it from me.

"Matt" I pouted at him.

"Your tired, I already fed Roxy. She's a sleep and you need to asleep" He told me. I pouted.

"But I'm not even tired" I yawned on the 'not' part" I told him.

"Yeah right. Get some sleep" Matt told me and turned off the lamp.

"Fine" I said. I laid down and then it was total black from there.

* * *

**Songs Used:  
None**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

KRYSTAL'S POV

Thursday came quicker then expected. Today Matt and I are performing out Duet today, I'm super nervous because I'll be dancing as well as singing. I haven't done that in a while, and this is my first time knowing they'll her me singing.

"Hey you okay?" Mike asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just nervous about Matt and my performance in Glee that's all" I told him.

"Don't worry okay. You's will do great, it's be great hearing Matt sing again" Mike told me.

"Speaking of loverboy where is he?" Santana asked me.

"Speaking with the science teacher about his test. Hopefully he passed" I told them.

"I passes, barely. But I passed" Matt said as he ran up to us.

"Good job man" Mike patted his back.

"We better get to glee or Berry is going to creak a diva fit" Puck said. We all walked to glee and sat down in the second row.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, Ms. Pillsbury needed to talk to me, so since Matt and Krystal haven't gone yet. Come on up guys" Mr. Schue told us. We walked up to the stage, then my hands started shaking.

"Hey what's wrong?" Matt whispered to me.

"I'm nervous, what if I miss a step, or forget the lyrics or they won't like it" I told Matt. He took my hands and looked me in the eye.

"You'll be find, just like in rehearsals. You know the song of by heart and you now the moves as well. Forget their there and imagine it's just us" Matt whispered to me, he rested his forehead on mine and I took a deep breath and we walk to the middle.

(_Krystal, _**Matt**, _**both)**_

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked to mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

**Won't you promise me**_ (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
_**We'll keep dancing**_ (to keep dancing) __**wherever we go next**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**__  
So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**_  
__**Can I have this dance**_

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart**_ (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
_**Cause my heart is**_ (cause my heart is) __**wherever you are**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**__  
So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**_  
__**Can I have this dance**_

_Oh no mountains too high and no, __**oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**__  
Let it rain, __**let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**__  
__**yeah**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**__ (like you)  
__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**__ (way we do)  
__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**__  
So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**_  
__**Can I have this dance**_

_Can I have this __**dance  
Can I have this dance**_

I looked at Matt with so much love. We broke apart when we heard the rest clapping, I looked at everyone and smiled at them. I looked back at Matt and then walked off.

MATT'S POV

"What are you still doing here? Go get her man" Puck called out. I then bolted after her. I saw her near the end of the hall.

"Krystal wait" I called out to her. She stopped and turned to face me, I jogged over to her. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer to me, she pulled me and I rested my forehead on hers.

"I know we just met yesterday, but I really can't stop my feelings" I told her.

"Good" She smiled at me. I heard squealing. Brit, San and the rest of the girls pulled Krystal away and the guys surrounded me. I looked over at Krystal and winked at her.

"Dude, you might want to get her out of there before she get's hurt" Artie told me.

"Thanks Arite" I walked over.

"Excuse me ladies, but I better get Krystal home" I told them.

"Your no fun Matt" Britany told me.

"Yeah I know" I took Krystal's hand and took her to my car.

"Did you want to come over? I mean I'm pretty sure my mum and dad aren't home yet and I need to do some washing" Krystal told me.

"Sure" I told her.

"That means you can watch the movies" Krystal told me.

"Okay" I told her. I pulled up to her house and saw a car in the drive way. Krystal looked confused, she got out of the car and I followed.

"Mum? Are you here?" Krystal called out.

"Kitchen honey" Mrs. Page called back. We walked into the kitchen.

KRYSTAL'S POV

Matt and I walked into the kitchen and I saw her with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'll meet you in the living room" Matt told me. I nodded my head. I walked over to my mum and sat down across from her.

"You dad and I are getting a divorce" Mum told me.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"It seems he loves his high school sweetheart" Mum told me.

"I thought yous were high school sweethearts" I told mum.

"We meet in college" Mum told me.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked her.

"I'm going to move in with Chelle" Mum told me.

"We're selling the house?" I asked her.

"We have to honey. Your father owns half the house" Mum told me.

"No please mum, don't move again. We just moved here, I'll use my college funds to help with the house. I can get my friends to move in and they can help with rent" I told mum.

"Your not using your college funds. You need that to get into NYU" Mum told me.

"Why now? Why did he even marry you 18 years ago?" I asked mum.

"I don't know sweetie" Mum told me.

"I'm not mad at you ma, I just, I just need to get my head around this" I told her and walked out. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Matt.

"What's going on?" Matt asked me.

"My parents are getting a divorce" I told him, he pulled me on his lap and I buried my face in his neck.

"Are you moving?" Matt asked me.

"I don't know. I, I just don't want to talk about it" I told Matt.

"Alright, do you want to go to the park?" Matt asked me. I nodded my head, I hooked Roxy up to her leash and we walked to the park. I looked around and saw the glee club here, I sat down on the grass. Matt sat behind me and took Roxy off the leash and threw the ball. He wrapped his arms around me.

MIKE'S POV

The rest of the New Direction and I went to the park because Brit wanted to go. Brit, Tina and Rach went to playground while the rest of us sat on the grass close to the playground. I looked around and saw Matt and Krystal sitting, they look really upset.

"Dude isn't that Matt and Krystal?" Puck asked. Everyone looked over.

"And they look upset, why are they upset?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, but Krystal's been crying. Stay here" I told them. Santana and I walked over and sat next to them.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"What's wrong chica?" Santana asked Krystal.

"Her parents are getting a divorce" Matt told us.

"I don't know wether to I should be happy or sad" She told us.

"Here mum's planning on selling the house and moving in with her aunt" Matt said.

"Oh honey, come to aunty San" Santana said, Krystal giggled and crawled into San's arms and wrapped her arms around San's waist.

"You'll be fine. You have an amazing family right here" San told her. I waved for everyone to come over here.

"And we'll never leave you" I told her.

"After Sectionals, we promised everyone that we all keep in contacted after school. But know that your apart of this family, you have to promise us when you finish school you keep in contact with all of us" Rachel said.

"I promise" Krystal said. Then a Golden Retriever ran up to us.

"Hey girl, wondered where you went" Matt said.

"Guys this is Roxy, Krystal's puppy" Matt added.

"She's so cute" Brit squealed.

KRYSTAL'S POV

This is my new family, and I love them.

* * *

**Songs used:  
Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I woke up to my mum yelling on the phone. I got up and ran down the stairs, I saw my mum running her hands through her hair. I saw my mum's lawyer, which happens to be Santana's mum.

"Hey honey" Julie hugged me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I whispered to her.

"Your dad wants custody over you. But the process of getting custody is a long process. You'll be out of school when the process begins, so there's no point" Julie told me. I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen to see San.

"Hey" I hugged San.

"Hey, did you just get out of bed? We have to be at school in 10 minutes" Santana told me.

"Crap" I ran up stairs and quickly got changed, brushed my teeth and hair. I chucked my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my bag and ran down stairs.

"Bye mum, Bye Julie" I called out and dragged San out of the house, we got to school with seconds to spear. San ran to her class and I ran to English.

"I made it" I said as the bell rang.

"Good job, but you clothes are inside out" Mrs. Days told me.

"It's the new fashion Mrs. Days, I thought I'd try it out today" I told her and sat next to Matt.

"Woke up late?" Matt asked me. I nodded my head.

"Thank god San was there this morning" I told him.

"Hey do you think you can pick my mum up during your break. I want her to come to Glee today, I want to sing her a song" I asked Matt.

"Sure babe" Matt gave me a kiss. After class I have free's for the rest of the day, I walked to Mr. Schue's office and knocked on his door.

"Oh what can I do for you Krystal?" Mr Schue asked me.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. S, I was wondering if I could bring my mother into glee today and sing her a song. She's been having a tough time right now and she just need a pick me up" I asked Mr. Schue.

"Of course you can" I smiled and hugged Mr. Schue.

"Thank you so much" I told him and ran off to find the girls. I texted them instead to meet me in the Choir room. I walked to the choir room and sat at the piano waiting for the girls.

"Okay we're here, what's up?" Mercedes asked me.

"I need your help. My mum is coming today to Glee and I'm going to be singing a song to her" I handed them the sheet that has the lyrics on it.

"Cimorelli? Who are they?" Rachel asked me.

"They're on YouTube. They're six sisters that write their own music and do covers. Please help me" I begged them.

"Of course we'll help you" Tina said.

"Thank you so much" I hugged them. Then we got to work.

The rest of the day went quickly and now I'm walking to the Choir room. I saw everyone besides Matt and my mum.

"Matt why are we here?" Mum asked him.

"Just take a seat right here" Matt told my mum. She sighed and did what she was told.

"Mrs. Page I'm Mr. Schue I'm Krystal's Glee teacher" Mr. Schue said.

"Mum, I know you've been through a lot. I told Matt to bring you here because I've got a song to sing to you with my sisters" I told her.

(Krystal, _Santana, __Rachel, _**Tina, **_**Britany, **_**Quinn, **_**All)**_

_Baby I know that what we got it may not look like much  
There's problems knocking at our door  
Sometimes it feels like these walls are closing in on us  
And we can't hold them anymore  
And we got troubles stacking up so high like building blocks  
Just a breath could knock them down  
So we hold the air inside our lungs and hope it's long enough  
To keep them from crashing to the ground_

**But everything's going to be okay**

_**'Cause I got you, whoa whoa  
I got you, whoa whoa  
When we got nothing left to lose  
Baby, you got me and I got you  
Ohhh, whoa, whoaa  
Ohhh, whoa, whoaa  
There's nothing in our way that can't be moved  
Baby you got me and I got you**_

**We'll stand together through the rain  
We'll take the blows, we'll feel the pain  
Even if it leaves us bruised  
You'll be the shelter in the storm  
I'll be the fire that keep you warm  
Anything to get us through**

_**But everything's going to be just fine**_

_**'Cause I got you, whoa whoa  
I got you, whoa whoa  
When we got nothing left to lose  
Baby, you got me and I got you  
Ohhh, whoa, whoaa  
Ohhh, whoa, whoaa  
There's nothing in our way that can't be moved  
Baby you got me and I got you**_

_It's not where we've been, it's where we're going to  
And I'm not alone as long as I got you, (I got you)  
I got you, whoa, whoa_

**You'll be the shelter in the storm  
I'll be the fire that keep you warm**

_**'Cause I got you, whoa whoa  
I got you, whoa whoa  
When we got nothing left to lose  
Baby, you got me and I got you**__ (__You got me and I got you)__  
__**Ohhh, whoaaa, whoaaaaa **__(I got you)  
__**Ohhh, whoaaa, whoaaaaa**__(I got you)__  
__**There's nothing in our way that can't be moved  
Baby you got me and I got you  
**_There's nothing in our way that can't be moved  
Baby you got me and I got you

I looked over at my mum and she's got tears rolling down her cheek. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Aww mum don't cry, you'll make me cry" I choked out.

"I love you so much honey" Mum told me.

"And I love you too" I told her.

"I talked to my mum and she said you can stay with us until everything is sorted out" Matt told me.

"What about my mum?" I asked him.

"Honey I'm still moving to Chelle's place, she only lives a hour away" Mum told me.

"But I want you to stay here" I told mum.

"I know sweetie. But everything has to be sorted out first, then I'll have the money to get an apartment here. Don't worry about me sweetheart" Mum told me.

"That mean I'll worry" I told her.

"And if you worry, you'll get stressed, then you make yourself sick. Remember last time" Mum told me.

"That was the schools fault, they put too much homework on me when I was just getting over a massive cold" I pouted.

"I'll be fine. Chelle and I will come down every so often. We'll be here for your graduation that's in 2 months. Everything will be fine… however you do need to talk to your father" Mum told me.

"I'm not talking to that man. He hurt you ma" I told her. She sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I better go. I have some stuff to do with Julie then I'm off to Chelle's" Mum told me. Matt wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. It feels like I've lost a father and a mother in the same week.

This sucks.

* * *

**Song Used:  
I Got You By Cimorelli**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

KRYSTAL'S POV

It's been like 2 weeks since I last spoken to my mum or father for that matter. I pushed the doors open to the auditorium, and sat on the stage. I grabbed my song book and started writing, I've been here for a month now. At the end of next month is regionals, the same week as mine and Matt's graduation. I can't believe my time here has gone by so quickly. Thank god I did my finals at my old school, but I'm defiantly going to miss this place.

"Hey why you here?" I looked up and saw Mr. Schue.

"Just clearing my head, this is my place where I can get away for a little while" I told him.

"Have you spoken to your mum as all?" Mr. Schue asked me. I looked down and shook my head.

"If she wanted to talk to me, she can call me, yeah I miss her but she does need her space" I told Mr. Schue.

"Krys, it's been 2 weeks. I think you should call her and check up on her" Mr. Schue told me.

"I'm scared that she won't talk to me, she been there before and it freaked me right out and it hurt so much. I wanted to runaway" I told him.

"More the reason why you should call her" Mr. Schue told me and patted my shoulder.

"I'll see you in Glee" He said and walked out. I looked at my phone, I dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Aunt Chelle, it's Krystal"

"_Oh baby girl, how are you?"_

"I'm alright, how's mum doing?"

MATT'S POV

I walked into Glee wondering where Krystal is. I haven't seen her all day and she's starting to worry me. I down next to Mike.

"Hey have you seen Krystal?" I asked him.

"Na, why is she missing?" Mike asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day apart from this morning at home" I told him.

"Try calling her" Mike told me. I nodded my head and was about to dial her number when she walked through the door. I ran over to her and pulled her in my arms.

"Wow, what's with the hugging?" Krystal asked me.

"Where have you been? You really worried me" I told her.

"Sorry, I was in the auditorium. I didn't have classes today" She told me.

"Yeah I know. I'm in your classes" I told her.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I just need time to myself" She told me.

"That's fine. I just haven't seen you all day that's all" I told her, we sat down and then Mr. Schue walked in and wrote on the board 'Dance'.

"Dance? You'd have to be more specific" Rachel said.

"Sing a song that make you want to dance. You can dance with the song or not" Mr. Schue said.

"Is that it?" Santana asked Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, but you have to try and get everyone dancing" Mr. Schue said.

"And there's the twist" Puck said.

"What if no-one dances?" Finn asked.

"Then your no fun" Krystal said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Does anyone have a song?" Mr. Schue asked us all. We all shook our heads.

"Alright, just a heads up most of yous will…"

"Wait, I got a song" Krystal said.

"Alright we come on up" Mrs Schue said.

"Not many people know this singer, but she's off of YouTube" Krystal said. I know what song she's going to do, we've danced to this song many times.

_The lights are shining like the sun out tonight  
Just keep your body moving how I like  
Oh yeah the music feels like paradise  
Can't get any better, no_

_I wanna stay right in this moment for life  
Baby treat me wrong, treat me right_

I got up and started dancing with her at this part. I spun her around.

_Ay ay ay, aye  
Just can't stop dancing  
Ay ay ay, aye  
Don't wanna jinx it  
So don't let go, let go of me  
Don't let go, let go of me  
Ay ay ay, aye  
I just can't stop dancing_

_Again now  
Spin around now  
Down now, to the floor now_

_Your mind is going places I can't feel  
That's for the lets me know this is real  
And I won't stop you know I like it there  
You can even go further babe  
Cause nothing's forbidden  
Don't scare, no worries  
Once I'm there, all is forgiven  
So be prepared  
To come and push up on my_

_Ay ay ay, aye  
Just can't stop dancing  
Ay ay ay, aye  
Don't wanna jinx it  
So don't let go, let go of me  
Don't let go, let go of me  
Ay ay ay, aye  
I just can't stop dancing_

_Again now  
Spin around now  
Down now, to the floor now_

_Believe it, I feel it  
It's in the air  
Although you can't see it, you know it's there  
My heart keeps on racing, in overdrive  
Once the music hits my body I feel so alive  
And it's alright  
It's got me like_

_Ay ay ay, aye  
Just can't stop dancing  
Ay ay ay, aye  
Don't wanna jinx it  
So don't let go, let go of me  
Don't let go, let go of me  
Ay ay ay, aye  
I just can't stop dancing_

_Ay ay ay, aye  
Just can't stop dancing  
Ay ay ay, aye  
I Don't wanna jinx it  
So don't let go, let go of me  
Don't let go, let go of me  
Ay ay ay, aye  
I just can't stop dancing_

"Wow, who did this song?" Tina asked Krystal.

"Her name is Becky G, I've been listening to her since she started going cover songs" Krystal said.

"I'm so checking her out" Santana said.

"That's what I'm talking around. Remember some are performing on Wednesday and the others on Thursday" Mr. Schue said. Everyone started walking out, I walked to my car with Krystal.

"Are you performing with us at Regionals?" I asked her.

"I can't, I'm not really apart of Glee. I'll help yous and I'll be in the audience" She told me.

"Aww man, I wish you would be up there with us" I pouted.

"Don't worry okay, I don't want to take the shine away from Rachel" She told me, we got in the car and drove home.

"No you can't drop out, your only 13 years old" Krystal and I looked at each other and closed the front door.

"I don't like it there ma, everyone's mean. I'm never going back. I wish dad was here, I hate you" Kyle told his mother and ran upstairs.

"I got him" Krystal said.

KRYSTAL'S POV

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Kyle's door

"Go away" I heard him call out. I opened the door and saw Kyle laying on his belly looking at the wall. I sighed and sat on the bed. I rested my hand on his back.

"Kyle look at me" I told him. I heard him sniff. He sat up.

"Tell me what's wrong" I told him.

"I miss my dad, I miss having that father figure in my life. Yea Matt and Daniel are older, but Daniel's in LA with his Fiancée with a kid on the way. Matt's got you and he never spends time with me anymore because he's always babysitting Max, Jazzy and Jake. Every time I go to school I would get picked on because I have a single mum" Kyle told me.

"You know, I never really had my dad around. I would only see him once a year, maybe twice if I was lucky. Now that my mum and dad are divorced, I'm never going to see them anymore. Now I know you don't really hate your mum, so your going to go down there and say your sorry and tell her wants going on at school. Then I'll talk to Matt and get him to talk you out on a bro day" I told him.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Only if you say sorry to your mum" I told him.

"Thank you so much. You're the best" Max wrapped his arms around me and ran out. I smiled and walked downstairs, I leaned against the door to the kitchen.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Matt?" I asked him, he nodded his head and we walked into the living room.

"I want you to take Kyle out this weekend. He thinks your forgetting about him because your either with me, at school or babysitting. He really misses you and wants to hang with you" I told him.

"I can do that" Matt told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

* * *

**Songs Used:  
Can't Stop Dancin' By Becky G**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

KRYSTAL'S POV

Today I can't go to school because… well I'm sick, I hate being sick. I have been throwing up a lot lately, and now I'm not pregnant. I think it's food poisoning or something.

"Hey hun, how you feeling?" Meredith asked me.

"Still got a headache and runny nose. My throat hurts a little bit, but not as much as before" I told her.

"Oh that's good. I'm going to pop down to the grocery store, I'll be back as soon as I can" Meredith told me.

"That's fine" I told her. She left to the shops and I continued to watch Supernatural. I soon started falling asleep, then everything went black.

MATT'S POV

Mike, Santana, Puck and Britt are coming over to visit Krystal. I opened the door and saw her asleep on the lounge.

"She looks pale" Santana said.

"Yeah, she's been throwing up a lot. Is was probably that Indian food we ate last night" I told them. I stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" I whispered to her.

"Hey" She whispered back.

"You feeling better?" Santana asked her.

"A little bit. I'm hungry though, but I can't reach the crackers" She told us.

"I got them" Puck said, I lifted her head and sat down. She laid her head down on my lap, I felt her forehead and her temperature has gone down from this morning. Puck walked back in with water and crackers.

"Thanks" Krystal said.

"So do you know what's wrong with you?" San asked her.

"Food poisoning" She told them. About an hour later Puck, San and Brit left and mum arrived home with the kids. Today is Thursday, I have no home work.

"Hey Kyle do you have any homework?" I asked him.

"Nope, why?" Kyle asked me.

"Wanna shoot some hoops with me?" I asked him.

"Do I ever, let me change first" Kyle said and ran up the stairs.

"You just made his day honey" Mum told me. Krystal and I looked at her confused.

"He'll tell you at the courts" Mum told me and walked into the kitchen.

"Right" I said.

"Go have fun" Krystal told me.

"I will, I'll be back soon" I kissed her forehead as Kyle walked down the stairs with the basketball in his hand.

"Ready" Kyle said.

"Cool. We'll be back by 5" I called out to mum.

"Be safe" Mum called back.

"So how was school?" I asked him as we walked to the basketball courts.

"Sucked big time. There's this girl I liked, but she's dating Jason Johnson" Kyle said.

"Well she must be blind if she's not with you" I told him.

"That's the think, Jason is the 'it' boy at our school and he's going to McKinley High School as well as me" Kyle said.

"So, he's just going to turn out to be the play of the school… if he really is the 'it' guy" I told him.

"I'm never going to find the girl" Kyle groaned.

"Hey it's just school. You have your whole life ahead of you to find the right girl, you never know she's might be a best friend or a new girl" I told him.

"Tell me how you met Krystal" Kyle said.

"Well I met her when I heard her first sang in the auditorium just over a month ago. Mike and I walked up to her afterwards and started talking" I told him.

"I really hope you two get together, she'd be an awesome sister-in-law" Kyle said.

"Me to dude, me to" I chucked him the ball.

KRYSTAL'S POV

"So your graduating in less then 5 days. What's your big plans after high school?" Meredith asked me.

"Well I got accepted into NYU for Music and Early Childhood Education and Childhood Education" I told her.

"Well don't tell Matt this, but he got accepted into NYU for Dance" Meredith told me.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I may have opened his acceptation letter by accident" Meredith told me.

"I can't wait to see his face" I told her.

"Me to" Meredith told me.

"We're home" I heard Matt call out.

"Wash up you two, dinner's nearly ready" Meredith told me.

"I got shower first" Kyle called out.

"Fine" Matt walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Hey" Matt said.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"Why you all smiley?" Matt asked me. I got up and walked over to the stand next to the door. I picked up mine and his acceptation letters and walked back over.

"Is this what I think this is?" Matt asked me.

"Maybe, open them" I told him, he opened mine first.

"'Dear Ms. Page. We just like to congratulate you on getting accepted into Music, Early Childhood Education and Childhood Education. We can not wait to see you here at New York University' Babe that's amazing, congrats" Matt hugged me.

"Thanks, what about the other one?" I asked him, he looked down and saw it was addressed to him.

"'Dear Mr. Rutherford. We like to congratulate you on getting accepted into Dance. We can not wait to see you here at New York University' I. Got. In. I got in, yes!" Matt jumped up and down. I smiled and laughed along with his mother.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, I'm proud of both of yous" Meredith told us.

"Thanks ma" Matt said.

"Go shower" Meredith told him.

"Yes ma" Matt said and ran upstairs.

"He's like a little kid on Christmas Day" I giggled as Meredith shook her head.

"I know, I'm so glad I got into NYU just like Matt" I smiled at Meredith.

MATT'S POV

I'm thinking on how to tell Mike and Puck. I can't go without them knowing, but they can't tell anyone else about this. I got changed after my shower and walked back down stairs. I stopped on the second step and listened in on Krystal and Ma's conversations.

"You like him don't you?" Ma asked Krystal.

"What? No… maybe… yeah. But I doubt he likes me back" She told Ma.

"Oh sweetie. I know my son and the way he looks at you, it's like you're the only person in the room" Ma told her.

"Hey when's tea getting served?" I walked in as if I didn't hear anything.

"Right now. Kids! Tea's ready" Ma called out. everyone walked down the stairs including my brother Daniel and his pregnant fiancée Nicole.

"Thanks Ma, this looks delicious" Daniel said.

"Your welcome" Ma said. We all sat down, I sat across from Krystal because Jason and Nicole are sitting both sides of her.

"So Matt have you heard from any of the Universities yet?" Nicole asked me.

"Yeah, I got into NYU" I told them.

"Congratulations Matt. Looks like we'll be seeing each other every now and than in New York" Daniel said.

"Yeah" I said.

"What about you Krystal?" Nicole asked her.

"Same, I got accepted into NYU for Music, Early Childhood Education and Childhood Education" Krystal said.

"Wow your going to have your hands full" Daniel said.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I really want to be a music teacher, if not that working with little kids" Krystal said. I smiled at her.

After dinner Krystal and I are doing the dishes, Daniel and Nicole went to bed and so did the kids. Ma is relaxing in her room, most likely resting before she goes to work. Krystal's washing and I'm drying and putting them away.

"So I was thinking, when we get to New York..." Krystal cut me off.

"Get an apartment together? You do know that they provide dorms right?" Krystal asked me.

"Hey if you don't want to, all you have to do is say so" I put my hands up in a defence.

"Matt I'm kidding. Of course we can get an apartment" Krystal told me and handed me the last plate.

"Good, because I would totally feel weird living with so dude I don't know" I told her. She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

KRYSTAL'S POV

I walked down the halls of McKinley High School for the last time. In two days is regionals, then Matt and I'll be walking across the stage to be graduated. We won't go to NY straight away, but we already have an apartment around the corner to NYU. I opened my locker and started getting my stuff from my locker to chuck expect the pictures of everyone in the glee club and myself. I put the photos in a envelope, and put it in my bag. The rest of the stuff can be chucked.

"I don't want you to go" I jumped a little bit and turned around to see Santana and Brittany.

"Oh Britt" I pulled her into my arms.

"Please don't go, San may not show it but she'll miss you to" Brittany told me.

"Britt, I have to go. I'm graduating, so will you in 3 years from now. I love you Britt an no-one can every replace you or anyone in the glee club us my best friend/sisters" I told her.

"Your still coming to Regionals right?" Santana asked me.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world" I told her. Santana took my junk and tossed it, I closed the locker and linked arms with Britt and Santana. We walked into Glee and then I got attacked with hugs from Mike and Puck.

"My god guys. Really?" I hugged them back.

"We don't want you to go" Mike whispered to me.

"Damn straight" Puck said.

"And if any guy treats your badly, call me up and I'll go all ninja on the guys' ass" Mike told me.

"I have to guys. I've already gotten accepted into NYU, but I'll be back trust me, and I'm pretty sure Matt would get to the guy first" I told them.

"You may have been here for just over 3 months, but you were always meant to be a apart of New Directions" Rachel told me.

"Aww thanks Rach" I hugged her.

"Kurt get your fashionesta butt down here and give me a hug" I told him, he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Tell me all about the fashion in New York okay" Kurt told me.

"Will do" I told him.

"And me to" Mercedes told me.

"I'll tell Kurt to tell you okay" I smiled at her.

"What about us?" Artie asked me.

"I'll see if any film schools are any good over there" I told Arite.

"Thank you"

"I don't know what I would of done if you didn't give me the confidence to stop my fake stuttering" Tina said.

"Well, what can I say. I'm just that awesome" I flipped my hair. Everyone started laughing then Matt walked in, he looked at everyone confused.

"What's going on?" Matt asked everyone. Aww poor Matt.

"Don't worry about it Matt" I told him, Matt sat next to me as Santana sat on the other side of me.

"Alright you guys. Since this is out last week with Krystal and Matt, Krystal and Matt can choose the topic this week" Mr. Schue told everyone.

"Emotion" I said once I got the okay from Matt.

"Emotion in general?" Mr. Schue asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay, does anyone have a song straight off the top of they're heads?" Mr. Schue asked us all. I put my hand up.

"Okay Krystal, up you come" Mr. Schue said and sat down on a chair off to the side.

_You are not your makeup,  
Not your clothes,  
An anonymous face.  
No one knows,  
You're not a skin colour,  
A pretty face,  
The number of inches around your waist.  
There's so much in your head  
That nobody knows,  
So many things you never show._

_You're more than labels,  
More than pain,  
Baby you're more than your mistakes.  
And you got something, to say.  
Ohhhhhhh woahhhhhh_

_When will you realize, baby you're worth it,  
Don't have to do anything to earn it.  
Baby you're perfect,  
You deserve it,  
When will you see what I see,  
And realize you're worth it._

_You are not a burden,  
Not a waste,  
You're not a copy,  
Can't be replaced.  
You're not your pain,  
Not your past,  
Scars will never hold you back.  
There's so much you've been through that nobody knows,  
So many things you never show._

_You're more than labels,  
More than pain,  
Baby you're more than your mistakes.  
And you got something, to say.  
Ohhhhhhh woahhhhhh_

_When will you realize, baby you're worth it,  
Don't have to do anything to earn it.  
Baby you're perfect,  
You deserve it,  
When will you see what I see,  
And realize you're worth it._

_You're worth it, baby you're worth it. x7_

_You're worth it._

_You're more than labels,  
More than pain,  
Baby you're more than your mistakes.  
And you got something, to say.  
Ohhhhhhh woahhhhhh_

_When will you realize, baby you're worth it,  
Don't have to do anything to earn it.  
Baby you're perfect,  
You deserve it,  
When will you see what I see,  
And realize you're worth it._

_You're worth it, baby you're worth it. x7_

_You're worth it._

I looked around and saw the girls and Kurt with tears in their eyes and the guys pretending they're not crying.

"I don't know what to say Krystal. You seem to always blow everyone away" Mr. Schue said.

"I don't mean to. Really I don't" I told them. I sat back down and Matt wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Anyone else" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel slowly put her hand up.

"Okay Rachel" Mr. Schue said. Rachel walked up and sat on the stall.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know_

_'Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

Wow that was powerful. I wonder what happened to her, I looked over Rachel and saw she has faint lines. When Glee was over.

"Rach, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's up?" Rachel asked me. I pulled her into bathroom, I pointed to her wrists.

"I guess you want to know why I did that" Rachel said. I nodded my head.

"I started when I was 10 years old. That's when my daddy's started going away for months on end, I started getting bullied and I changed my style. Everyone in glee knows me as this diva that wants to be on Broadway, but that's not me. At my old school I was cheerleader, on the dance team and popular" Rachel told me.

"Then why did you change here? Why didn't you stay the same Rachel as before?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. I really do want to change back, but I don't want my good clothes to get ruined" She told me.

"And my lovely, I'll help you out" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks Krystal, you're the best" Rachel said.

"No problem" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

MATT'S POV

Today is the day of Regionals. Krystal isn't performing with us, which I'm bummed out about. But she's still here, right now she's helping Quinn out with her make-up.

"Dude when are you going to ask her out?" Mike asked me as he tried to tie his bow tie.

"Not anytime soon man. We're going to be living with each other in New York. God knows what's going to happen man" I told them.

"Mike stop it. I'm almost done with Quinn and I'll be right over" Krystal told Mike.

"You better make it happen soon, or your going to loose her" Puck patted my back. Krystal walked over to Mike and tied up his bow tie and then Finn's, she sighed. I walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulder.

"Go sit in the audience and enjoy the show" I whispered to her.

"I only came to see you guys" She told us.

"Go sit in the audience Krys or Imma drag you out there myself" Santana said.

"Fine, I'll see yous out there" Krystal said and walked out.

KRYSTAL'S POV

I sat down next to Emma and Mr. Schue.

"Hey, why aren't you up there with them?" Emma asked me.

"Because I'm not really a member, I just helped them, and if Quinn goes into labour I'll step in" I told her. Emma nodded her head and I saw the new directions looking for me, my eyes met with Santana's and she waved to me, then it's VA turn. I started falling asleep when Mr. Schue elbowed me, I jolted up and playfully glared at him. I looked over to new directions and they were silently giggling.

"I'm going to get some air" I told Mr. Schue and walked out.

"Hey you alright?" I heard Matt asked me.

"Yeah, just needed some air. It was getting stuffy in there" I told him. I can't stay in a room full of people for so long or I'd have a panic attack.

"Well we're on next so I hope to see you in the audience" Matt told me.

"Of course I'll be in the audience" I told him.

"Good" Matt smiled at me and we walled inside. I took my seat as New Direction got introduced. I saw Finn come out from the door on the right.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
Lovin' a music man  
Ain't all it's supposed to be  
Oh boy, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

_Oooh Faithfully, I'm still yours  
I'm still yours Oooh I'm still yours  
Faithfully_

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it_

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move, she loves to groove  
She loves lovin' things_

_It won't be long, yeah  
'Till you're alone  
When your lover (lover)  
Oh, he hasn't come home  
'Cause he's lovin' (lovin)  
He's touchin' (touchin)  
He's squeezin' another (another)_

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it 2x_

_Nananananana..._

_Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it_

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows somewhere in the night_

_(Don't stop)  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop_

I started clapping and cheering. I smiled and sat back down waiting for the verdict. I saw Matt and Mike run to me.

"Quinn's gone into labour" Mike told me. I got up and ran to the back with them.

"Where's Krystal?" I heard Quinn ask.

"I'm here honey. Has anyone called for an ambulance?" I asked them.

"I did just as Matt and Mike ran out to get you" Rachel told me.

"I have to stay here. I gotta find out who wins" I told Quinn.

"I'll go" Mercedes said. I nodded my head and got back to my seat.

"….Vocal Adrenaline" I stopped and looked on. I shook my head and walked outside. 4th year in a row they've won. New Directions aren't going onto Nationals, they're not going to like this.

It was school time and everyone in Glee gathered in the auditorium. I stood in front of Matt and I handed him a letter.

"What's this?" Matt asked me.

"Look at it" I told him, he opened the envelop and read the letter.

"What? How?" Matt asked me.

"My parents put in some money, along with your mum and Daniel. I used my money that I was saving to take a trip around the world and put it towards that place, my dad is over there getting it all sorted and decorated as we speak" I told him.

"I love you" Matt told me.

"I love you too" I smiled at him and he pressed his lips onto mine. I took my seat next to Matt.

"So we have something we need to say to you" Rachel said.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player" Matt said.

"I had a stutter" Tina said.

"I was a closeted diva" Mercedes.

"I use to be captain of the Cheerios" Quinn

"I was afraid to dance outside my room" Mike

"I hated everyone in this club, minus Krystal" Santana

"So did I" Brittany

"I wasn't honest about who I was" Kurt

"I was tossing kids into dumpsters" Puck

"I had never kissed a girl before" Artie

"And I was getting slushied" Rachel said.

"I didn't-I didn't have a father. Someone I could look up to. Model myself after" Finn, now it's my turn.

"I lost everything before a came here" I told him. Matt squeezed my hand.

"We don't care what the judges say. We won. Because we had you as a teacher" Rachel said.

"And Glee Club will never end, Mr. Schue, because you are Glee Club. And you're in all of us now" Mercedes said nearly crying.

[Rachel]  
_Those school girl days  
of telling tales  
and biting nails are gone  
But in my mind  
I know they will still live on and on_

_[Mercedes]  
But how do you thank someone  
who has taken you from crayons to perfume_

_[Kurt]  
Oh, it isn't easy, but I'll try_

_[All]  
If you wanted the sky I'd write across the sky in letters  
that would soar a thousand feet high  
To Sir, with love_

_[Tina and Artie]  
The time has come  
for closing books  
and long last looks must end_

_[Mercedes and Finn]  
And as I leave  
I know that I am leaving my best friend_

_[Santana]  
A friend who taught me right from wrong  
and weak from strong  
that's a lot to learn_

_[Kurt]  
What can I give you in return?_

_[All]  
If you wanted the moon I'd try to make a start  
but I would rather you let me give my heart  
To Sir, with love_

I walked over to Mike and hugged him. I know this is tough for him because his dad isn't supportive in his dancing. Glee only helped him. I then hugged Quinn.

"I love you Quinn" I whispered to her.

"I love you too" Quinn whispered back. I walked over to Matt and hugged him, he sighed into my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this place" Matt told me.

"Me to" I whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

KRYSTAL'S POV

It's been a week since everyone found out that Glee is going on for another year. Matt and I are moving to New York to study in NYU. Mike and Tina are at Asian Camp, Rachel is at music camp, Mercedes and Kurt are somewhere around here, Puck has his pool cleaning business, Arite is in California for some film thingy, Santana and Brittany are at cheer camp and Quinn is working at Breadstixs.

"Is this the last box?" Matt asked me.

"Yep" I told him. I grabbed my shoulder bag and picked up the scrapbook the hold all the pictures of myself and everyone in New Directions.

"We'll have these shipped off. When you get to your place, there will be some cash for you to get new clothes as well as everything you'll need for your courses" Dad told me.

"Daddy this is too much. I'm greatful for yous helping out with the place, but the money for clothes is too much" I told him.

"Anything for my baby to survive in New York" Dad told me.

"I have my trusty boyfriend with me to keep me save" I told dad.

"I know honey, make sure to make some sort of contact while your there. I know you'll be busy with school and all but try to" Dad told me.

"I promise" I told him and wrapped my arms around my dad. I let go and hug mum.

"Oh baby girl, what will I ever do without you?" Mum asked me.

"I can think of a few things" Dad said.

"Eww! Gross, there is a child standing in mum's arms here" I called out. I got out of mum's arms and shook my head.

"I was thinking movies, your generation is so dirty minded" Dad said.

"We better go before we miss our flight" Matt told me.

"I love you guys" I hugged them again and got into the car.

"Take care of my baby girl Matt" Dad said.

"I will Mark" Matt told him, he got in and the taxi drive drove off.

"We're off on a new adventure" I told Matt.

"Yes we are, and I'm glad we're doing it together" Matt took my hand and kissed me.

"Young love" The taxi driver said. I giggled and Matt chuckled.


End file.
